BETRAYAL
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] "Namaku Lee Jaejin. Ehmmm tidak tahu kenapa aku mengikuti marga eomma dan bukan appa hhee… kalau paman, siapa?" Dia tersenyum mendengar Jaejin memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Choi Jonghun." .OOC, Mpreg, JongKi, FTCouple. RnR please?
1. Maaf

**Sebelumnya aku terimakasih pada reviewer yg telah berkenan merieview drabble JongKi pnyaku kemaren Ahhhh~~ sebenernya itu ff lama yang dah berdebu di fb'ku trus aku nekada re-publish lagi di akun ini ^^**

**Yosh! Kali ini aku bawa cerita yang sedikit ngawur dan jelek. Mohon dimaklumin #bow**

**Bagi yang gak suka, gak usah baca yaa~~**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Warning : OOC, typos(s), alur berantakan, bahasa ngebosenin, istana sentris(?), Mpreg, BoyxBoy**

**FTISLAND FANFICTION**

**PAIRING :**

**JongKi, WonKi**

**Betrayal by Hikari**

.

.

;

"Hongki, kau boleh menggugurkannya jika kau mau."

Hongki hanya diam menunduk sambil kedua tangannya memegang perut ratanya. Apa ini jalan yang terbaik baginya? Atau malah memperburuk?

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa eomma."

"Baiklah. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu nak."

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan pergi menjauh dari Hongki, anaknya. Walaupun wanita paruh baya itu tidak menunjukkan wajah khawatir, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati dia sangat amat cemas dengan kondisi psikologis anak semata wayangnya itu. Setelah kejadian itu, dia menjadi lebih pediam dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri. Eommanya sering menjenguknya, hanya sekedar mengetahui kondisinya. Semua karena dia. Laki-laki itu telah merenggut semua dari Hongki. Sungguh! Sebagai ibunya, dia ingin sekali membunuhnya jika dia sekarang ada dihadapannya. Iblis macam apa dia? Setelah mengambil semua yang berharga dari Hongki, sekarang ia pergi tanpa pertanggungjawaban? Lihatlah! Hongki tak pernah lagi menunjukkan wajah cerianya. Hanya garis horizontal yang tercetak dibibir manisnya itu sekarang. Sebagai seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya, tentu ia menginginkan yang terbaik dari anaknya. Benih yang ia tanamkan membuat anaknya dua kali merasakan guncangan hati yang cukup membuatnya lebih terpuruk. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan dengan paksa, kini Hongki harus menanggung akibatnya. Dia tidak mau menyimpan benih dari laki-laki brengsek itu, namun juga dia sangat kasihan dan tak tega jika harus menyudahi kehidupan makhluk yang bahkan belum membentuk tubuh manusia itu.

"Nak, aku yakin kau akan memutuskan yang terbaik."

Ruangan kecil dan gelap ini terlihat sangat berantakan. Hampir semua benda itu tidak tertata rapi. Di sudut ruangan itu, terduduk seorang namja yang berparas cantik dengan air mata yang hampir mongering. Pandangannya kosong –entah apa yang ia pikirkan, dia hanya diam sambil menerawang langit-langit rumah kecilnya seakan hanya itu yang menjadi objek yang paling menarik untuknya. Tangannya yang semula digunakan untuk menghapus air matanya, kini sedikit demi sedikit turun menuju perutnya. Ya… kini ada makhluk hidup disana, mana mungkin Hongki –namja cantik itu- melupakannya. Tentu tidak. Andai waktu itu dia bisa mencegahnya dan melawannya. Andai saja dia waktu itu tidak pergi pada malam itu… ingin sekali Hongki memutar waktu lagi. Tapi itu tidak bisa. Dia akan menerima makhluk yang kini hidup ditubuhnya dengan senang hati jika yang menebar benih ini adalah orang yang dicintainya. Tapi ini…. Hongki kembali memukul-mukul perutnya yang masih rata. Dosa apa yang ia lakukan sampai orang itu tega berbuat hal ini kepadanya dan tak mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukannnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada sosok yang telah mengisi hari-harinya dulu dengan penuh cinta. Bahkan dia merasa hina hanya dengan mengingatnya. Di sudah mengkhianati cinta suci darinya. Hongki telah menodai janji suci yang mereka buat dulu sebelum dia pergi untuk memenuhi tugas dari sang raja untuk menjaga perbatasan kerajaan.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa menjaga janji kita." Dia terisak kembali setelah sebelumnya air matanya mongering.

"Maafkan aku juga. Aku akan… merawat anak ini."

"JAEJIN!" Hongki memasuki rumah kecilnya yang sudah hampir tujuh tahun ia tempati dengan perasaan gusar. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk mencari sosok yang ia panggil tadi.

"JAEJIN! DIMANA KAU?"

Masih belum menemukan sosok yang dicarinya di dalam rumah kecilnya, Hongki mencarinya dihalaman belakang. Dan benar, dia ada disana. Sosok kecil yang sedang bermain sendirian dengan pasir tanpa seorang teman.

"E-eomma."

"Jaejin! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Sosok kecil itu menyerengit bingung. Belum mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh eommanya itu.

"Wae eomma?"

Hongki mendekat, menarik tangan Jaejin dengan paksa sehingga dari semula Jaejin berjongkok, kini ia berdiri –ada sedikit rasa takut dalam dirinya melihat eommanya seperti ini.

"Kau kembali menyakiti temanmu?!"

"Mi-mianhe. Itu semua ada alasannya aku seperti itu."

Hongki menghela nafas berat. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya anaknya membuat ulah dengan teman-temannya. Dan akibatnya, Hongki yang terkena imbasnya. Dimarahi oleh orang tua anak tersebut, menganggap bahwa Hongki tidak mengurus anaknya dengan baik.

"Eomma… aku benci jika disebut tidak mempunyai appa. Aku punya appa kan eomma?"

"KAU –"

"Ne eomma! Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan tentang appa lagi."

Jaejin segera memotong ucapan eommanya kala tangan eommanya seperti akan memukul dirinya. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat eommanya marah. Hongki memang sangat marah jika Jaejin sudah menanyakan tentang ayahnya. Itu akan mengingatkannya dengan rasa pahit yang ingin sekali dia hapus dalam benaknya.

Hongki tak akan segan-segan memukul bahkan menampar Jaejin jika sudah seperti itu. Dalam hati Hongki memang tidak tega menyakiti anak sematawayangnya, darah dagingnya sendiri diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Tapi semakin hari, semakin dia beranjak besar, wajahnya semakin mirip dia. Sosok yang membuat Hongki mengubur rasa cintanya pada kekasihnya dan harus menjadi ibu tanpa seorang suami, dan itu membuatnya kadang tak mau melihat wajah anaknya sehari penuh. Itu membuatnya bertambah sakit. Lihatlah! Sudah hampir tujuh tahun sejak dia melahirkan Jaejin kedunia, apakah sosok yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini menunjukkan batang hidungnya? Tidak sama sekali.

Hongki menghempaskan tangan kecil milik Jaejin dengan kasar. Tanpa melihat wajah anaknya yang kini berlinang air mata, Hongki pergi tanpa mengetahui perasaan yang mendera dalam hati Jaejin.

"Eomma…"

Dengan marah, Hongki mengunci dirinya didalam kamar, menangis sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Ini sering terjadi sejak Jaejin selalu bertanya tentang status ayahnya. Jangankan ingin menceritakan sosok apa ayahnya itu, menyebutkan namanyapun Hongki sangat enggan. Dalam masa mengandung Jaejin, Hongki berpuluh-puluh kali berpikir untuk mengugurkan kandungannya. Namun itu dosa besar! Dia tidak ingin dikutuk oleh Tuhan setelah dia kotor. Semua beban itu ia emban sendiri, tak ada yang membantunya. Terlebih lagi saat empat bulan kehamilannya, eommanya yang dia anggap akan ikut merasakan beban penderitaannya meninggal karena sakit yang ia derita.

"Oh Wonbin… kau akan membayar akibatnya."

Sosok kecil itu kini duduk manis di depan meja makan, senyum dari bibir mungilnya tak hentinya ia tebarkan. Sambil sesekali memainkan sumpit dengan kedua tangannya, ia masih setia menunggu seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya sekarang ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sesosok yang special baginya, yang ia sebut dengan panggilan eomma. Makanan yang sebagai menu sarapannya sudah tersaji lezat diatas meja, membuat ia tak sabar untuk melahap semua masakan eommanya itu.

Walaupun seringkali ia mendapat pukulan dan kata yang kasar dari eommanya, Jaejin yakin bahwa itu untuk kebaikannya. Apapun yang terjadi, Jaejin akan terus dan selalu menyayanginya. Dan kehidupannya mungkin akan semakin lengkap jika dia mempunyai sosok appa. Terkadang ia merasa sedih saat teman-temannya bercerita tentang appanya masing-masing. Entah itu pekerjaannya, hadiah yang appanya berikan dan masih banyak lagi. Sering ia berpikir bahwa Tuhan tidak adil padanya. membiarkannya yang masih sekecil ini, tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih saying dan bahkan tidak mengenal sosok appanya. Jangankan mengetahui seperti apa appanya itu, bertanya saja dia sudah kena pukul eommanya. Dalam kepala kecilnya dia berpikir –kenapa eommanya sendiri bersikap seperti itu jika dia menanyakan segala hal tentang appanya?

BLAM

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat Jaejin kembali dari dunia lamunannya, menangkap pandangannya pada sang namja cantik itu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum tulusnya.

Namun senyum itu begitu cepat pudar saat namja cantik itu melewatinya begitu saja, tidak seperti pikirannya bahwa eommanya akan menuju meja makan dan akan sarapan bersama dengannya.

"Eomma, tidak sarapan dulu?"

Namja cantik itu terus saja berjalan kearah pintu depan sehingga Jaejin turun dari kursi dan mengikutinya.

"Eomma –"

"Tidak. Kau sarapan sendiri saja." Belum sempat Jaejin menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, sosok cantik itu sudah memotongnya terlebih dulu.

Jaejin menunduk lesu, padahal dia sangat berharap bisa sarapan bersama pagi ini. Ya.. walaupun dia sangat tahu bahwa hanya kesunyian yang tercipta saat mereka makan. Memang itu sikap eommanya, Jaejin tak mengeluhh sedikitpun.

"Aku harus membuka toko lebih awal di pasar. Tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan."

Jaejin tahu itu hanya alasan eommanya. Dia memang sangat tidak suka terhadap dirinya ini. Jaejin sudah merasa walau umurnya masih sangat belia.

"Eomma, maafkan kejadian kemarin. Aku –"

"Sudahlah! Jangan bahas lagi."

Hongki –sosok cantik itu –membuka pintu untuk keluar, meninggalkan Jaejin yang masih tertunduk sedih meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Dia terima jika eommanya bersikap seperti ini padanya daripada dia harus ditinggal sendiri tanpa sosok yang menemaninya.

"Kakek, kayu ini ditaruh dimana?"

"Disitu saja nak."

Jaejin berjalan menuju pohon tinggi yang ditunjuk oleh kakek itu. Menaruh beberapa potong kayu dibawah pohon itu kemudian menatanya.

Ya… ini memang sering ia lakukan semenjak Jaejin mengenal kakek tua baik hati yang ia sebut dengan kakek kayu. Entah kenapa Jaejin sangat suka membantunya. Mungkin lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang baik daripada harus berdiam diri di rumah sambil menunggu eommanya pulang dari pasar.

Merasa lelah, kakek itu berjalan menuju gubuk kecil yang ada dihutan itu dengan pelan. Melihat itu, Jaejin berlari dan memegang salah satu tangan kakek itu untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Ahh… tulang-tulang tua memang cepat sekali merasa lelah."

Dengan hati-hati Jaejin masih saja membantu kakek itu duduk di gubuk itu. Tubuh kecilnya seakan tak mengenal lelah sedikitpun setelah membawa cukup banya kayu bakar.

"Maka dari itu, aku selalu membantu kakek kayu membawa kayu-kayu bakar itu."

Kakek itu terkekeh sehingga kuli-kulitnya yang sudah keriput tercetak jelas.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kau memang anak yang baik. Ibumu pasti bangga padamu, nak."

Mendengar itu, wajah Jaejin kembali redup.

"Eomma tidak pernah bangga padaku, kek."

Jaejin tersenyum miris mengingat bahwa ibunya hampir tidak pernah memujinya selama ini.

"Benarkah?"

Jaejin mengangguk.

Jeda beberapa saat, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka berdua berbicara lagi. Jaejin memandang dedaunan kering yang berserakan ditanah, seakan itu hal yang menarik untuknya saat ini.

"Kek, apa mungkin aku bukan anak eommaku?"

Kakek itu memandang Jaejin, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejin. Masih menunggu bocah itu untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Kata teman-temanku, aku ini anak haram. Aku bahkan tidak tahu haram artinya apa."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan nak."

"Benar kek. Aku tidak pernah melihat eommaku tersenyum ketika memandangku tidak seperti eomma-eomma yang lain terhadap anaknya, selalu kena pukul jika aku menanyakan tentang appaku."

Kini mata Jaejin memerah, menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja dari pelupuk matanya.

Merasa prihatin, kakek itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya menuju kepala Jaejin. Mengelusnya dengan halus.

"Dengar nak, tidak ada anak haram di dunia ini. Anak adalah karunia dari Tuhan. Dan apa yang dikaruniai oleh Tuhan, itu yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Banarkah itu, kek?"

Kakek kayu itu mengangguk tersenyum.

"Dan aku yakin kau anak kandung ibumu."

"Kenapa kakek bisa yakin?"

"Hahaha…. Jangan tanyakan alasannya,nak."

Jaejin kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali tersenyum. Bercerita pada kakek kayu sangatlah menyenangkan. Seakan seluruh beban berat yang ia tanggung terbuang habis tanpa sisa.

Jaejin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi kakek itu.

"Hei nak, mau pergi kemana?"

"Mencari kayu bakar lagi untuk kakek."

"Hei Hongki!"

Hongki mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya itu. Tersenyum kearahnya saat dia sudah menemukan sosok namja tampan bertubuh tegap yang ia sangat kenal. Tengah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah-buah dagangannya yang masih tersisa, Hongki masih saja merapikannya agar tokonya segera ia tutup karena hari yang semakin sore.

Namun, orang itu masih saja membantu Hongki meski Hongki sudah menolak tawarannya.

"Jaejin hari ini tidak mengikuti pembelajaran, kenapa?"

Seketika itu, Hongki yang sedang beres-beres langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya tersebut.

"Jaejin tidak hadir?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk.

"Hongki-a, tolong jangan lampiaskan kebencianmu dengan namja itu kepada anakmu. Dia tidak salah apapun."

"Aku tahu. Kau sering mengatakannya beberapa kali Yonghwa hyung."

"Dia sering tidak memperhatikan saat aku sedang mengajar. Sikapmu padanya membawa dampak buruk baginya yang masih kecil."

Hongki terdiam, hanya menunduk. Ya. Yonghwa adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui masa lalu Hongki yang kelam, hanya orang itulah yang bisa Hongki berkeluh kesah.

"Hyung, aku merasa sudah sangat bersalah pada Jaejin."

"Ya.. dan kau harus merubah semuanya. Sayangilah dia, karena dia titipan Tuhan untukmu."

Ucapan Yonghwa masih teringat jelas didalam pikirannya. Hongki telah sadar, bahwa tindakannya selama ini pada Jaejin, buah hatinya sendiri salah. Dia melampiaskan kebenciannya pada namja brengsek itu kepada Jaejin karena semata-mata dia darah daging orang itu.

Hongki mengacak surai kecoklatannya dengan frustasi. Ya Tuhan… apa yang aku perbuat selama ini padanya? –itulah yang Hongki pikirkan saat ini.

Dia hanyalah seseorang yang menjadi korban dari kebejadan namja itu. Jaejin tak mengerti apapun. Kenapa Hongki harus marah padanya? bukankah dia telah memutuskan untuk melahirkan Jaejin kedunia dan harusnya ia rawat.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hongki masuk kerumah kecilnya itu. Terlihatlah sosok kecil itu yang tidur dikursi depan, tanpa selimut yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Lihatlah! Bahkan ia rela menuggui Hongki sampai larut malam. Anak yang lain mungkin sudah membenci orang tuanya jika mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakan, tapi tidak bagi Jaejin. Dia bahkan semakin menyayanginya, meski perlakuan buruk yang Hongki beri padanya. seharusnya Hongki sangatlah bersyukur mempunyai anak yang sangat baik hati itu.

Hongki melangkah mendekati tubuh yang terlelap itu. Mengelus rambut buah hatinya. Hongki sedikit meneteskan air matanya saat ia mengingat perlakuan tidak adil padanya.

"Jaejin-a, maafkan eomma."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Jelek? Gaje? mending dihapus atau lanjut? maka dari itu kirim review kalian pada fanfic ini yaa teman-teman ^^**

**RNR Please...?**


	2. Awal pengkhianatan

**BETRAYAL**

**By : Hikari**

**Declaimer : member FTIsland dan Oh Wonbin adalah ciptaan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast di ffku ^^**

**Pairing : JongKi/HunHong slight WonKi**

**Warning : OOC, Istana sentries, abal, jelek, cerita pasaran, Mpreg, BoyxBoy/BoyLove**

**If you don't like, don't read. Simple.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Wonbin pov)**

Sudah dari kecil aku mengenalnya. Dan sudah lama pula aku berteman dan dekat dengannya. Sudah banyak kejadian sedih, senang dan berbagai macam lainnya telah kami lalui. Sampai kedekatan kami yang hanya sekedar teman selama ini berubah menjadi… cinta? Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaan konyol yang ada didalam hatiku ini. Tapi seberapa besar aku mengelak bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, tetap saja itu adalah perasaan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat. Rasa ingin memiliki pun timbul begitu saja, tak ingin ia dimiliki seorangpun selain aku, juga aku tidak ingin dia terluka oleh siapapun. Ya. Kau boleh aku anggap egois atau apapun terserah kalian, tapi itu memang yang aku rasakan.

Setiap harinya, aku tak pernah merasa bosan untuk menatapnya, malah aku sangat menyukai kegiatan baru ini. Seperti terkena candu, aku sungguh tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada objek indah itu. Sampai-sampai dia merasa risih saat aku terus menatapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pipinya yang bersemu merah, sungguh membuatku ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Lee Hongki. Dia mempunyai sejuta pesona yang membuatku terjerat dalam pusaran pesonanya, tidak bisa keluar lagi dan aku juga tidak ingin mengeluarkan diri dari jeratnya. Bagiku perasaan ini adalah sebuah anugrah dari Tuhan untukku. Aku sungguh merasa bersyukur atas anugrah ini walaupun dia tidak mengetahui perasaanku. Dia hanya menganggapku, Oh Wonbin, sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ya. Hanya itu. Tapi tidak masalah, selama ia masih dekat denganku, aku akan senang dan bertahan dengan perasaanku yang belum jua tersambut. sampai suatu hari dia datang. Menghancurkan harapan kecilku, memporak-porandakan pertahananku selama ini. Dia datang begitu cepat, dan begitu cepat pula ia merebut Hongki-ku. Hongki-ku? Hah! Konyol sekali jika aku mengatakan hal itu. Dia memang akan menjadi milikku jika laki-laki bernama Choi Jonghun tidak datang dan mengenal Hongki.

Choi Jonghun, ia adalah seorang tentara dari pasukan kerajaan. Dia bukan seorang pemimpin perang, hanya pasukan biasa yang berada dibawah sang pemimpin sama sepertiku. Hongki memang tidak mengikuti jejakku sebagai seorang tentara walaupun kami sejak dulu selalu bersama. Dia lebih memilih membantu ibunya untuk berjualan buah ditoko dari pada harus berlatih fisik guna menjadi pelindung kerajaan.

Aku sangat kesal, marah dan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku saat dia sedang berdekatan dengannya.

"Hongki-a, nanti malam ada festival tahunan. Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Kulihat Hongki sedang merapikan rumahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Aku tetap setia untuk menunggunya menjawab.

"Kau mengajakku?"

Dia malah balik bertanya padaku. dia berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang berdiri. Memamerkan senyum indah yang selalu membuatku merasa bahagia karenanya.

Akupun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hmm… sebelumnya aku minta maaf Wonbin-a."

Hatiku mencelos saat mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Apa maksudmu Hongki-a?"

"Jonghun telah mengajakku terlebih dahulu."

Dugaanku benar. Dia sekali lagi telah mencuri start dariku. Membuatku harus membencinya walau tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. Kenapa aku yang notabene adalah teman sejak kecilnya –yang lebih lama bersama dengannya sangat sulit untuk berdekatan seperti dulu lagi sejak ada dia?

"Sekali lagi mianhe Wonbin-a. oh! Mungkin kau bisa ikut bersama dengan kami."

Kudongakkan kepalaku. Tunggu! Bukankah itu ide yang bagus untuk ikut bersamanya? Mereka tidak berduaan karena ada aku diantara mereka. Jika aku terus berada di rumah, itu akan membuatku semakin frustasi karena memikirkan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan saat berada di festival nanti. Ya… kupikir itu ide yang bagus.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kalian."

Dia tersenyum mendengar aku menerima ajakannnya.

"Kalau begitu, petang nanti aku tunggu."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana disana sungguh sangat ramai. Banyak para pedagang yang berjualan disana. Semakin larut malam, semakin ramailah festival tahunan ini. Kami bertiga berjalan beriringan bersama. Mata berkilau milik Hongki tak henti-hentinya menangkap semua objek yang ada disana. Aku hanya tersenyum saat memandangnya begitu antusias menikmati festival ini layaknya seorang anak kecil.

Kulirik seseorang yang ada disebelah kanan Hongki. Choi Jonghun. Sedari tadi dia tidak banyak bicara, akupun tidak berbicara dengannya walau hanya sekedar menyapanya. Hongki yang merasa suasana canggung dan dingin tercipta diantara aku dan Jonghun, dia langsung mencairkan suasana, namun itu hanya sia-sia menurutku.

Jonghun terlihat tidak begitu senang melihatku ikut dengan mereka. Apa urusanmu? Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu ada diantara aku dan Hongki saat ini.

"Hongki-a, sepertinya disana ada permainan yang menarik." Kutunjuk salah satu stand permainan yang lumayan ramai dikunjungi banyak orang.

Hongki tampak berpikir beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya kita kalau kesana akan lama karena antriannya yang panjang. Sebaiknya kita kesana saja."

Betapa kagetnya aku saat Hongki menarik tangan Jonghun, bukan tanganku seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat aku dan Hongki mendatangi festival bersama.

Hatiku terasa tertohok melihat pemandangan itu. Hongki mengenggam tangannya erat, melupakanku yang ada dibelakangnya yang sedang berdiri termenung sendiri.

Aku seperti seorang parasit yang menempel ditumbuhan lain saat ini. Hongki begitu asyik menikmati festival ini dengannya, mungkin aku sudah tidak dianggap lagi sekarang oleh mereka walau aku terus mengikutinya bagaikan anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Cih! Aku sudah muak melihat mereka bermesraan dihadapanku, mereka pikir aku ini apa?

"Ya! Wonbin sangat suka sate ikan. Wonbin –"

Hongki menghentikan kalimatnya saat dia tak mendapati aku yang ia tahu berada dibelakangnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun dia tak mendapati diriku berada didekatnya, aku Sengaja bersembunyi ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

Aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajah sedihku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari latihan militer, rasanya aku sangat ingin menemui Hongki. Mengabaikan rasa lelahku yang teramat sangat, aku terus saja berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dan aku sengaja membeli makanan ringan untuk kami nanti, teringat Hongki sangat suka ngemil jika kita sedang duduk-duduk bersama.

Dengan langkah ringan, akhirnya aku hampir sampai dirumahnya. Tapi langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti saat aku melihat mereka duduk berdua didepan rumah Hongki. Ya mereka. Hongki dan… Jonghun. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia bersama seperti itu, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku disini.

Aku tidak langsung menuju kesana, entah apa yang membuatku terhenti sampai disini. Aku lebih memilih bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang tidak jauh dari jarak rumah Hongki dari pada bergabung bersama mereka yang aku yakini akan menambah sakit hati jika aku melihat mereka berdua secara dekat.

"Hongki… ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Kudengar Jonghun berbicara padanya. sedangkan Hongki masih setia memamerkan senyumannya untuk Jonghun.

Sakit?

Tentu saja! Biasanya senyum itu ia tunjukkan padaku, sekarang senyum itu untuk orang lain. Dan bukan diriku.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi –"

Tidak!

Firasat buruk tiba-tiba menyergapku. Menghempaskan semua harapanku dengan cepat, aku tak ingin firasatku yang buruk ini akan berubah nyata. Tidak. Aku tak ingin.

"Hongki aku –saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi separuh dalam hidupku? –maksudku, kekasihku."

Benar apa yang ada dipikiranku. Serasa ada dimedan perang, jawaban Hongki atas pernyataan Jonghun bagaikan beribu pedang yang menghujamku bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

Hongki dengan malu-malu mengiyakan atas pernyataan itu. Mungkin Tuhan benci denganku karena kebahagianku selama ini telah direnggut dan tak tersisa lagi seperti sekarang ini.

Sekarang apa? Hidupku kacau tanpanya, harapan besarku yang sejak dulu telah terbangun runtuh sia-sia sejak ada orang itu.

Apa aku harus melenyapkannya? Ya… ide itu sempat muncul dibenakku. Tapi itu akan menambah permasalahan yang lebih rumit lagi.

Dengan kekecewaan yang besar, aku pergi menjauh dari mereka yang sejak tadi tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Berlari dan terus berlari. Berharap ini bukanlah nyata, tapi hanya sebuah angan-anganku saja.

.

.

**(Hongki pov)**

Rasanya ini tidak adil bagiku. Baru saja aku merasakan kebahagiaan bersama Jonghun dengan hubungan kita yang baru, dia sudah ditugaskan oleh pihak kerajaan untuk melindungi batas wilayah kerajaan dan meninggalkanku disini. Tapi dia berjanji bahwa seberapa lama dia pergi, dia akan kembali lagi untukku dengan selamat. Membangun kebahagiaan kelak dengannya.

Aku yakin itu, dan aku juga akan menjaga janji antara aku dan Jonghun dengan baik. Tak ingin mengkhianatinya. Terbukti, saat aku melihatnya dan serombongan tentara lainnya akan pergi, aku tak meneteskan air mataku walau air mataku mendesak paksa ingin keluar. Aku mengantakan kepergiannya dengan senyuman, agar kembalinya disambut dengan senyum pula.

Dan Wonbin, sudah seminggu ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Yang aku tahu, dia tidak ditugaskan seperti Jonghun. Aku akui aku sangat merindukan teman sejak kecilku itu. Dan aku juga tidak tau dengan hubungan Jonghun dan Wonbin, mereka terlihat tidak saling akrab. Apa mereka ada masalah? Entahlah aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam, berjalan sendiri memang terasa begitu lama tanpa ada seorang teman untuk bercerita sepanjang jalan.

Maklumlah dijalan hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Dan bodohnya aku menghilangkan rasa penatku dengan berjalan sendiri dimalam hari untuk sekedar membeli makanan dipasar yang buka pada malam hari ini tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Jalanku yang begitu pelan terhenti saat mataku terpacang pada sosok yang begitu sangat kukenal. Sosok yang seminggu ini menghilang dan tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya dihadapanku.

Wonbin berjalan sempoyongan sendirian? Kenapa dia?

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mendekatinya. Dan dengan sigap aku menopang berat tubuhnya saat aku lihat dia akan tumbang. Dan baru aku tahu ternyata dia mabuk, tercium dari bau arak yang menguar dari mulutnya.

"Wonbin, kau mabuk?"

Dia bukannya menjawab, malah menyeringai dan meracau tidak jelas. Lebih baik aku antarkan dia kerumahnya.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit demi sedikit aku papah dia menuju rumahnya. Dan segera aku antarkan kekamarnya saat sudah sampai dirumahnya.

Wonbin memang tinggal sendiri dirumah kecil ini. Kedua orangtuanya sudah lama meninggal dan dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarganya.

Kulihat dia yang sekarang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya sekarang. Dengan pelan, aku mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan pergi."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang jangan pergi."

Dia memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan kencang, membuat tanganku kebas karenanya.

"Iya, aku tak akan pergi. Tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku."

Aku memohon padanya agar cengkramannya ia lepaskan. Tapi tidak! Dia semakin kencang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku sampai aku merintih kesakitan.

Wonbin semakin menakutkan kala ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memandangku dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya, HAH?!"

"Wonbin… ap-apa maksudmu?! Tolong le-lepaskan."

Aku masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya yang begitu kuat. Tanganku mulai memerah dan sakit. Tapi wajah memelasku tak ia hiraukan. Dengan kasar, ia malah melemparku keatas tempat tidur. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku.

Aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya yang begitu menyeramkan seperti ini selama aku mengenalnya. Siapa dia? Dia bukan Wonbin yang aku kenal.

Ketakutanku semakin menjadi saat Wonbin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Menyambar bibirku kasar. Melumat bibirku tanpa ampun walau tak ada balasan dariku.

Aku mulai menitikkan air mata. Kenapa? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Jika tau akan ada kejadian seperti ini, dia tak akan aku antar pulang, ini seperti menyerahkan diriku sebagai mangsa kekandang harimau.

"Wonbin. Le-lepas kubilang!"

Kini leherku yang menjadi sasaran utama bibirnya. Aku masih belum menyerah untuk mendorong tubuhnya yang kini menindihku. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tiba-tiba tenagaku melemah begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau memilhnya? Kenapa bukan aku?"

Ditengah-tengah dia sibuk dengan 'kegiatan' nya, dia berbicara yang belum kumaksud dengan perkataannya. Dia sedikit terisak, aku semakin bingung dengannya.

Tapi aku segera bangun dari lamunanku kala aku berpikir bahwa ini kesempatanku untuk melepaskan diri.

Kucoba mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat, berharap keinginanku bisa terwujud saat ini. Namun itu hanya harapan, karena Wonbin segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengunci pergerakanku lagi.

"Mencoba kabur, huh?! JANGAN HARAP."

Dan kali ini, dia semakin menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Menyentuh diriku tanpa seijin dariku. Memperlakukanku bagaikan boneka untuk menyalurkan nafsu bejadnya. Sampai aku tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri untuk menolak keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Menyebut namanya saja itu akan membuatku frustasi. Aku telah kotor. Aku telah mengkhianati Jonghun. Aku tak pantas lagi mendapatkan cinta darinya.

Dia berkali-kali datang kerumahku untuk menemuiku. Aku selalu menolak. Eommaku juga heran, padahal dulu saat dia kerumahku, aku selalu menyambutnya dengan senang. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

Aku sangat benci!

Benci! Sampai-sampai ingin membuatnya lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Aku tak ingin melihatnya.

Sampai saat itu, kudengar dia ditugaskan pergi bertugas di daerah luar kerajaan. Aku tentu saja menolak saat dia ingin berpamitan padaku.

Dan saat kepergiannya belum lama, baru kusadari bahwa ada makhluk hidup yang ada didalam perutku.

**.**

**.**

**(End pov)**

.

.

**(Author pov)**

"Pergi kau dari sini. Aku tidak mau bermain dengan anak haram."

"AKU BUKAN ANAK HARAM."

"Apa buktinya? Kau tidak punya ayah kan?"

Jaejin langsung diam membeku saat teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa dia tak punya ayah.

Sungguh! Jaejin ingin sekali menghajar satu persatu teman-temannya itu, tapi dia teringat ibunya. Jika Jaejin melukai temannya, itu akan membuat ibunya marah lagi. Dia tak ingin melihat wajah sedihnya. Jaejin ingin menjadi anak yang baik bagi ibunya walau dia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian lebih layaknya anak seusianya dari ibunya.

"Aku punya ayah." Lirih Jaejin, yang langsung mendapatkan tawaan yang menghina dirinya dari teman-temannya.

"Bohong!"

"ITU BENAR."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita tinggalkan anak haram ini."

Satu persatu, teman-temannya meninggalkan Jaejin yang menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"Hei jagoan."

Jaejin mendongak. Terlihat seorang pria tampan yang ramah dan sangat dikenalnya.

"Jung Songsaenim."

Yonghwa tersenyum, berjongkok –menyamakan tingginya dengan Jaejin dan mengacak rambut Jaejin pelan. "Kenapa memasang wajah sedih seperti itu?"

"Songsaenim, apa benar apa yang mereka katakan padaku itu?"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka."

"Ayolah, aku tau. Songsaenim teman baik eomma."

Yonghwa berdiri, menuntun Jaejin untuk duduk disebuah bangku yang ada didepan bangunan yang menjadi tempat Jaejin belajar.

"Meskipun teman, tidak berarti tau semuanya. Bagaimana dengan ibumu hari ini?"

Rasa penasaran Jaejin masih terpancar dimatanya, tapi ia coba tahan dan menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu.

"Aneh."

Yonghwa menyerngit "Aneh?"

"Ne. biasanya dia bersikap dingin padaku, tapi tadi dia tersenyum kepadaku saat menyiapkan sarapan. Eomma juga tidak marah bahwa kemarin aku tidak datang ketempat Jung songsaenim untuk belajar."

Yonghwa tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos dari bocah disampingnya ini. Ternyata tidak ada salahnya ia menasehati temannya itu. Yonghwa yakin, walaupun Hongki membenci ayah biologis Jaejin, dia tak akan sampai hati untuk membenci Jaejin, anak kandung Hongki sendiri.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu, mau songsaenim antar pulang?"

"Ne!"

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N : Hai minna! Gomen karena updatenya lama bngt. Pdahal ni ff sudah lama dibuat tp gak da waktu buat update ke sini. Yosh! Makasih ma reviewer yang kemarin telah dengan ikhlas memberi dukungan dan kritik dan makasih buat silent readers yang udah ngintip ff ini. Gomen kemarin banyak kesalahan *bow***

**Dan para readers, aku minta doanya buat hari senin sampai kamis nanti, aku mau ikut ujian nasional. Doakan agar aku bisa ngerjain dengan lancar dan diberi kemudahan sehingga bisa lulus dengan nilai bagus dan memuaskan. Amin ^^**

**Dan ff ini akan segera aku lanjutkan kok setelah UN nya selesai.**

**SOOOOO~~~~**

**Reviewnya~~ jangan lupa. Beri semangat buatku~~~**


	3. Resentment

A/N : taraaaa! Aku Menuhin janji nih wkwk…. Gk banyak omong dehh. Check this!

BETRAYAL

By : Hikari

Declaimer : member FTIsland dan Oh Wonbin adalah ciptaan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast di ffku ^^

Pairing : JongKi/HunHong slight WonKi

Warning : OOC, Istana sentries, abal, jelek, cerita pasaran, Mpreg, BoyxBoy/BoyLove

If you don't like, don't read. Simple.

**.**

**.**

**.**

senyum terus ia sunggingkan dengan manis, sesekali ia mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang ia pelajari di tempat ia menimba ilmu. Memang hal ini jarang terjadi untuk seorang anak bernama Jaejin. Dia tidak pernah seceria ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ada alasan yang membuatnya terus saja tak memudarkan senyuman manisnya. Bajunya kini sudah rapih, hari ini ia libur untuk belajar di tempat Jung songsaenim. Waktu ini Jaejin manfaatkan untuk bermain –meski ia tahu pada akhirnya ia akan diejek oleh teman-temannya yang tidak menyukainya. Tapi toh Jaejin tidak memperdulikan itu lagi. Masih ada teman yang mau bermain dengannya meski hanya sedikit. Senyum Jaejin semakin lebar saat ia mengingat ibunya. Ya. Ibunya. Kini sosok itu tak lagi dingin padanya, tidak lagi memarahinya. Sejenak Jaejin berfikir bahwa sekarang ibunya aneh baginya. Namun bukankah ia menyukai ibunya yang sekarang? Hah~ Jaejin tahu itu! Eommanya tak sampai hati untuk terus membencinya. Benar Jaejin! Kesabaran kelak akan membuahkan hasil yang menyenangkan.

Jaejin keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju rak tempat sepatunya tersimpan didepan pintu keluar. Jaejin akan memutar knop pintunya namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil dirinya.

"Jaejinnie!"

Jaejinnie? Jaejin terperanjat. Segera ia melihat sosok yang memanggilnya itu. Ia tidak akan terkejut jika yang memanggilnya itu adalah Dongwoon teman belajarnya, namun kini yang memanggilnya adalah ibunya sendiri! Jaejin bahkan masih belum percaya kalau ini adalah nyata. Sampai-sampai dia ingin menitikkan air matanya saat itu juga. Terlalu berlebihan memang, namun inilah yang Jaejin rasakan saat ini.

Pria cantik itu menyunggingkan senyum, berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejin dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kain berwarna biru. Jaejin juga tersenyum memandang eommanya. Masih belum tahu dengan tujuan sang eomma memanggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Ini. Bawalah."

Hongki memberikan kotak itu pada Jaejin, sedangkan Jaejin masih penasaran dengan ii dari kotak itu.

"…ini bento. Eomma buatkan untukmu?"

Lanjutnya.

Jaejin tersenyum, menerima kotak itu –yang ternyata kotak bento –dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo eomma. Nanti pasti aku makan setelah bermain."

"Aku sengaja membuatkan banyak. Bagikan juga untuk temanmu ne?"

"Ne!"

Jawab Jaejin semangat. Ia kemudian keluar dari rumahnya setelah berpamitan pada eommanya. Hey! Apakah Jaejin sudah bilang kalau ia sangat sangat dan sangaaat senang melihat senyum eommanya? Ah~ aku rasa belum. Jaejin tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata untuk menyatakan bahwa tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan selain kasih sayang eommanya terhadapnya.

Jaejin berlari dengan senyum yang masih terus mengembang. Sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa didepannya ada seorang pria.

BRUKK!

Jaejin terjerembab jatuh terduduk. Meringis kesakitan mengelus bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia segera menyadari bahwa kotak bento yang sedari tadi dipegangnya telah lepas dari genggamannya.

"Bentoku!"

Jaejin bangun dari jatuhnya dan berlari menuju kotak bento yang sudah tercecer dan tidak serapi seperti sebelumnya. Ia memungut sisa bento yang tidak kotor, memandang sedih kearah kotak bentonya. Ia merasa kecewa karena ia tidak bisa memakan bento buatan eommanya dengan lengkap.

Pria yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Jaejin tidak terjatuh ataupun terluka. Mana mungkin! Dia mempunyai tubuh yang kekar untuk menahan keseimbangannya. Tubrukan dari Jaejin tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Ia berjalan mendekat pada bocah malang itu. Sedikit menyesal karena bekal anak itu menjadi tak layak untuk dimakan lagi.

"Mianhe. Aku akan mengganti semuanya. Jangan menangis ne?"

Jaejin mendongak mendengar suara baritone yang tertuju padanya. Terlihatlah pria berwajah tampan yang tadi menabraknya. Jaejin mengusap bulir air matanya yang hendak jatuh.

"Gwaechanna paman. Ini semua salahku."

Pria itu tersenyum. Memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan Jaejin dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

Jaejin tersentak, sedikit takut melihat paman itu membawanya entah kemana nantinya.

"Paman, kita mau kemana?"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum memandang Jaejin "Kita ke kedai makanan. Akan kubelikan beberapa makanan untukmu."

"ah… tidak usah paman. Sungguh! Ini bukan salah paman."

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja ini salam perkenalan dariku."

Jaejin diam, tidak menolak untuk dibawa oleh pria itu. Asal dia tidak berbuat jahat, Jaejin masih bisa tenang berada didekatnya.

**(flashback)**

Waktu istirahat setelah melakukan rutinitasnya kini diperbatasan tidak membuat seorang Choi Jonghun terus saja bersantai. Ia gunakan waktu istirahatnya untuk merawat kudanya yang selama ini menemaninya bertugas untuk melindungi perbatasan kerajaan.

Jonghun menyisir rambut sang kuda berwarna coklat dan berbadan kokoh itu dengan sangat hati-hati sehingga tak mengganggu waktu makan sang kuda yang kini sedang menyantap rumput hijau yang ada disekitarnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Choi Jonghun."

Jonghun mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang tadi bersuara. Jonghun sedikit kaget melihat orang yang tak ingin ia lihat kini berada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau terkejut?"

Jonghun diam, memandang sosok itu dengan tajam. Terlihat sekali kalau Jonghun sungguh tidak menyukai orang itu.

"…Ya raja mengutus beberapa pasukan lagi untuk datang kesini. Dan aku ikut dalam pasukan ini."

"Terus, apa maumu menemuiku Oh Wonbin?"

Wonbin –sosok itu –menyeringai. Tahu betul kalau waktunya tidak ingin diganggu. Terlebih oleh dirinya.

"Aku ingin kau… menjauh dari Hongki."

Mata Jonghun terbelalak! Ya! Apa maksudnya itu? Apa haknya? Ia dan Hongki adalah sepasang kekasih, saling mencintai dan saling mempercayai. Tak mungkin dengan mudah ia akan melepaskan Hongki begitu saja. Sudah Jonghun duga sejak awal, bahwa Wonbin tidak lagi menganggap Hongki sebagai sahabatnya, melainkan sebagai orang yang ia cintai. Jonghun tahu itu! Hal itu menjadi alasan, kenapa ia tak menyukai Wonbin sejak dulu, sehingga Hongki sering bertanya padanya kenapa ia selalu bersikap dingin pada Wonbin.

"Apa hakmu memintaku untuk menjauhinya?!"

"Sudahlah… dia tidak lagi mencintaimu setelah kepergianmu selama tiga bulan ini."

Jonghun melempar sisir kudanya begitu saja. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar menuju Wonbin, kemudian ia mencengkeram kerah Wonbin dengan erat. Hembusan nafasnya yang memburu menandakan ia sekarang sangat emosi.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, hah?!"

Wonbin mendecih. Tak mau menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jonghun.

"…dengar Oh Wonbin! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Apalagi melepasnya untukmu. Tak akan!"

"Benarkah? Kau akan terkejut jika pulang nanti saat menemui Hongki."

Jonghun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Wonbin. Membiarkan ia pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Jonghun masih belum mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan Wonbin itu Apa yang sedang Wonbin sembunyikan? Dan Jonghun yakin kalau itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Oh Wonbin…"

Perang terjadi, ada musuh yang ingin menyerang kerajaan Hanyoung di perbatasan. Semua pasukan dikerahkan untuk melawannya. Tak terkecuali Jonghun dan Wonbin. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka bertahan untuk mempertahankan kerajaan mereka. Tak ingin nantinya musuh masuk kedalam kerajaan mereka.

Jonghun dengan lincahnya menebas musuh yang hendak menyerangnya dengan pedang kebanggaannya.

Sejenak Jonghun melihat Wonbin, ia juga masih melawan beberapa musuh dengan terampilnya menggunakan pedang. Tiba-tiba Jonghun teringat akan niatnya untuk membunuh Wonbin.

Bisakah dia memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membunuh Wonbin?

Jonghun terhempas dari lamunannya saat menyadari ada seorang musuh yang akan menyerangnya. Untung Jonghun dengan sigap memblok serangannya, sehingga ia tak terkena sabetan pedang dari lawannya.

Tak disadari bahwa kini ia semakin mendekati Wonbin. Melirik sekilas, Jonghun melihat ada luka gores dipipinya.

"Berjuang dengan keras, eh?"

Wonbin tak melirik orang yang mengajaknya berbicara padanya. Tanpa melihatpun ia tahu bahwa itu Jonghun.

"Kau sendiri? Berapa luka yang kau dapat?"

"Tsk! Kau bercanda? Seharusnya kau lihat dirimu sendiri yang sudah terluka, Oh Wonbin"

Mereka masih saja memainkan pedangnya untuk membunuh para musuh dengan masih sedikit berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kau tak perlu memperhatikanku, Choi Jonghun."

BRAAK!

Suara gaduh yang ada dibelakang Jonghun membuatnya sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya saat setelah ia membunuh lawan terakhirnya.

Wonbin tersandung dan ia jatuh terjerembab ditanah yang basah itu. Jonghun sedikit terkejut manakala sang lawan yang ada disana berlari dengan membawa pedangnya menuju Wonbin yang masih belum bangun itu.

"WONBIN! AWAS!"

JLEB!

Terlambat… musuh itu telah menghunuskan pedangnya tepat dijantung Wonbin. Jonghun terkejut melihatnya. Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Sampai-sampai Jonghun tidak sempat untuk membantu Wonbin menghindarinya.

SREK!

Orang yang telah menancapkan pedang ketubuh Wonbin mencabut kembali pedangnya. Tersenyum licik memandang Wonbin yang sedang sekarat.

Hal itu membuat Jonghun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk segera membunuh lawan itu selagi ia belum menyadarinya.

Jonghun berlari memutar. Bermaksud untuk menghunuskan pedangnya kebelakang tubuh sang musuh.

JLEBB!

Dan berhasil! Cara Jonghun telah membuahkan hasil yang seperti dugaannya. Musuh itu jatuh begitu saja ketanah. Dan Jonghun lihat, pasukannya sepertinya menang dalam perang ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Jonghun merendahkan tubuhnya –berjongkok untuk melihat kondisi Wonbin. Meski ia membencinya, Jonghun tak sampai hati untuk melancarkan niatnya untuk membunuh sahabat kekasihnya ini.

"Wonbin-ah, gwaechanna?"

Wonbin tak menjawab, ia mulai batuk-batuk. Dan nafasnya tersengal. Mengais pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis diparu-parunya.

"Jong –hun…"

Jonghun diam, tetap melihat Wonbin yang keadaannya makin memburuk, darahnya keluar banyak. Sepertinya dia akan kehilangan banyak darah.

"Ak-u… uhuk –tak akan…"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kau terluka parah."

Wonbin menepis uluran tangan Jonghun yang akan membawanya ketenda darurat.

"Hong-ki… -uhuk –ingat. Aku… tak ak-akan rela melepaskannya.. un-tukmu. Jangan… dek-dekati dia."

Nafas Wonbin semakin menipis. Namun, ia tetap mengais energy yang tersisa untuk berbicara.

"…meski –aku te-telah mati…"

Kalimat terakhir Wonbin adalah saat dia mulai menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Jonghun memandang Wonbin yang kini hanya jazad kosong tanpa jiwa itu dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu ia harus merasa sedih atau… senang?

Jonghun menyeringai. Begitu besarnyakah cinta Wonbin pada Hongki sampai-sampai disaat terakhirnyapun masih tidak bisa merelakan Hongki untuknya?

"Maaf Wonbin, tapi aku tidak mau menepati janji terakhirmu."

**Flashback end**

"Paman! Kenapa melamun?"

Pria yang dipanggil paman itu terhempas dari lamunannya seketika saat mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya..

ia alihkan pandangannya pada bocah yang sedang makan makanan yang ia belikan. Pria itu tersenyum, melihat Jaejin begitu lahap memakannya. Padahal awalnya ia menolak habis-habisan untuk dibelikan makanan.

Mengingat itu, pria dengan hidung mancung itu gemas untuk mengacak rambutnya.

Membuat Jaejin mendongak memandangnya.

"Paman baik sekali. Aku jadi tidak enak karena telah makan banyak."

Jaejin tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya.

Pria itu tersentak, wajah anak itu seperti tidak asing baginya. Wajahnya mirip… Dia?

Tapi tidak mungkin! Orang yang dimaksud sudah tewas tiga tahun yang lalu saat pertempuran, dia tidak mungkin mempunyai anak bukan? Dan mungkin ini hanyalah kebetulan semata.

"Paman, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ah! Mianhe. Habisnya kau mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah kukenal."

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jaejin.

"Paman seorang tentara kerajaan ya?"

"Ne. sudah terlihat dari bajunya bukan?"

Jaejin tersenyum malu mengetahui kebodohannya.

"Tapi… kenapa paman tidak ada di kerajaan?"

"Paman ingin menemui seseorang yang sangat paman cintai. Sudah tujuh tahun paman tidak melihatnya."

"Jjinja? Orang itu pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari paman yang sangat tampan ini."

Ia tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos dari Jaejin. Sekali lagi ia mengacak gemas rambut Jaejin itu.

"Sejak tadi paman belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu nak?"

"Namaku Lee Jaejin. Ehmmm tidak tahu kenapa aku mengikuti marga eomma dan bukan appa hhee… kalau paman, siapa?"

Dia tersenyum mendengar Jaejin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Choi Jonghun."

**TBC**

**Gimana? Kkkk mian kalau jelek, berikan semangat untukku agar bisa cepet lanjutin! ^^**

**RnR?**


End file.
